


Thorin, hijo de Thráin

by LaWi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gladiators, Kidnapped, Non-Sexual Slavery, Original Character(s), Protective Thorin, Slavery, Violence, Young Thorin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras busca trabajo en las aldeas de los Hombres, Thorin es secuestrado y hecho prisionero en una fortaleza de piedra. ¿Qué encontrará en esa fría celda? ¿Quién es ese niño que parece tener las claves de la historia familiar de los herederos de Durin? ¿Qué quieren sus captores de él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ligeramente inspirada por la historia de Varian Wrynn (World of Warcraft) llevo un tiempo dándole forma a esta historia. Por fin me he atrevido a ponerla en palabras, espero que la disfrutes. Iré añadiendo etiquetas en función de cómo avance la historia, ya que todavía no está terminada.
> 
> ¡Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida!

Hacía ya muchos años desde que la llegada del dragón Smaug a la Montaña Solitaria hubiera exiliado al príncipe Thorin y a su familia, junto a los afortunados que pudieron escapar a tiempo, del reino de Erebor. Los enanos exiliados vagaron durante largo tiempo sin comida, sin abrigo y sin recursos, trabajando en las aldeas de los Hombres y tratando de sobrevivir tan dignamente como pudieran.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el día en que todo cambió, y a Thorin poco le quedaba ya de príncipe. Los amargos recuerdos, alguna que otra arma y su familia y algunos amigos fieles. Entre ellos, Dwalin, que viajaba con él durante los meses de verano buscando trabajo y riqueza de aldea en aldea. En ocasiones permanecían unos pocos días en un sitio, en otras encontraban la oportunidad de quedarse durante varias semanas, siempre alojándose en cuevas o establos para ahorrar cuanto pudieran. Lo único que impulsaba a Thorin era su hermana y sus sobrinos, demasiado pequeños aún para trabajar, que permanecían en Ered Luin.  Él había perdido gran parte de su orgullo, además de su reino, su hermano menor, su abuelo y a su padre, por lo que había cortado la trenza que adornaba su barba durante su juventud y había dejado de lado lo que una vez fue. Su hermana Dís insistía en que tal sacrificio no era necesario, pero Thorin era consciente de que era su deber devolver a su familia el rango que merecía. Además, no soportaba ver cómo Dís se servía cada día cantidades más pequeñas de comida con tal de que tuvieran alimento para todo el invierno, ni quería que sus dos sobrinos, Fili y Kili, tuvieran que pasar hambre o frío.

Dwalin era un guerrero, uno de los enanos más fuertes y leales que Thorin conocía. Eran inseparables y cuidaban uno del otro durante los largos meses alejados de casa.

 

///

 

Una cálida mañana de principios de verano, mientras los dos enanos vivían en una amplia caverna muy cercana al pueblo en el que estaban trabajando para un herrero, Thorin se despertó antes del alba con la idea de ir a buscar algún desayuno apetecible. Armado con su arco y un cuchillo largo, el príncipe en el exilio se marchó de caza, sabiendo que por la zona era posible capturar aves y liebres. Antes de marcharse advirtió a Dwalin, que le contestó con un gruñido dándose media vuelta en su improvisada cama.

Thorin, animado ante la perspectiva de regresar con una buena pieza, emprendió su camino entre los árboles, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y agudizando sus sentidos. Su cabello, negro y largo, aún no mostraba ningún signo de vejez, y su ropa, aunque algo ajada, era lo suficiente cómoda y fresca para este tipo de actividad matutina: Unos pantalones marrones, botas de viaje y una túnica azul cobalto, sujeta a la cintura por una sencilla tira de cuero y arremangada hasta los codos.  Se acercó a la laguna en la que solían buscar agua y bañarse y divisó un grupo de patos que aún descansaban. Thorin sabía que sólo tenía una oportunidad, que si fallaba el tiro espantaría a los animales, que huirían desbandados. Sabía que tenía que acertar. En silencio, se ocultó tras el tronco de un grueso árbol y tensó el arco. Se concentró todo lo posible ante la promesa de un buen desayuno, pero en el momento en que tensó su viejo arco, un fuerte golpe en la nuca hizo que todo se volviera negro. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Thorin abrió los ojos, pensó que se había quedado ciego. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que le habían vendado los ojos, y unos cuantos más en notar el hedor que provenía de la venda que le cegaba. Del golpe que recibió en el costado cuando le dejaron caer no tardó nada en darse cuenta. El enano tenía los brazos amarrados a la espalda, y notó que tanto su cuchillo como su arco y flechas habían desaparecido. Trató de levantarse, pero el cuerpo le pesaba como nunca, y notaba un fuerte dolor en las articulaciones. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado, y dónde estaba, cuando una voz le puso más alerta aún:

-          ¿Estás bien?

Por supuesto que no estaba bien, pensó Thorin. Fueran quienes fueran sus captores, tenían un curioso sentido del humor. Se irguió sobre sus rodillas gruñendo y levantó el rostro, en un gesto de orgullo que aún conservaba, mientras tanteaba la zona con las piernas.

-          ¿Estás bien? – Volvieron a preguntarle. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que la voz correspondía a una mujer o a un niño, y que fuera quien fuera, se mantenía a una distancia prudencial frente a él, ya que no sonaba demasiado cercana ni demasiado lejana. - ¿Dejas que te ayude?

Thorin se negó a responder. Él, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thror, que fue Rey bajo la Montaña, se encontraba ahora en una sala húmeda (a juzgar por el olor) junto a una criatura que, si bien no parecía querer dañarle, no le inspiraba confianza. Thorin confiaba en muy pocas personas, sobre todo si se encontraba maniatado y cegado ante ellas.  A duras penas se levantó para perder la desventaja que suponía el estar arrodillado.  

-          Voy a ayudarte. Voy a soltarte. No quiero hacerte daño. – Definitivamente, era un niño el que hablaba, ya más cerca de Thorin y con algo más de seguridad en su voz, mientras desataba el trapo que rodeaba la cabeza del enano, y después las cuerdas de sus muñecas.  Entonces, se sentó frente a él, a poco más de un metro de distancia, y se escrutaron mutuamente.

Se trataba de un niño pequeño, de unos siete años, con el cabello rubio ceniza mal cortado, desordenado y sucio. Una cicatriz le cruzaba la cara desde el pómulo hasta la frente, perdiéndose en el nacimiento del cabello, y casi atravesándole uno de los ojos azules. La piel era blanca, pero no delicada: Incluso con la tenue luz que entraba por el ventanillo de la puerta y por otro situado en lo alto de la pared, Thorin observó muchísimas cicatrices en los brazos y en las piernas del chico, así como marcas que no identificó. Su ropa apenas merecía tener ese nombre, ya que estaba tan parcheada que era complicado distinguir cuál era el color original.  La habitación era más bien una celda, con una manta arrebujada sobre un lecho de paja, suelo y paredes de piedra, los restos de una hoguera en un agujero en el suelo y basura y pequeños charcos de agua por aquí y por allá. Una gruesa puerta de madera, con una pequeña ventana con barrotes negros, se encontraba a la derecha del príncipe enano, mientras que en lo alto de la pared de la mazmorra había una ventana similar por la que entraba la luz del día, y se divisaba el azul del cielo.

-          Eres un enano, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el niño con una efusividad extraña para tratarse de alguien que se encontraba preso. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Al ver que Thorin, terco, no respondía, el niño insistió, sin éxito alguno. Entonces sucedió algo que el enano contaría durante muchísimo tiempo: La criatura se acercó a él y le habló en iglishmek, la antigua lengua de signos enana. Signó tres palabras: “Guerrero. Enano. Lobo.”

-          Puedes… ¿Puedes hablar iglishmek?

-          Claro – respondió el pequeño sonriendo, contento de haber obtenido una respuesta de su compañero de celda. – No eres el primer enano que dejan aquí.

-          ¿No soy el primero? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde estoy? – Thorin se puso en pie examinando la mazmorra, buscando el punto débil que le permitiera escapar, o acaso una respuesta.

-          Estás en una fortaleza. Estás preso. – Contestó el niño, dando a entender que era una pregunta tonta que merecía una respuesta obvia. – No lo intentes, no vas a salir de aquí salvo que ellos lo quieran.

-          ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quién eres tú, y por qué sabes iglishmek? ¿Qué quieres decir con “Lobo”?

El muchacho se rió.

-          ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! ¡Yo soy Lobo! Y tú un guerrero enano, ¿verdad? Pareces demasiado fuerte, y demasiado elegante, para ser otra cosa. Tu mirada me recuerda a… - Lobo se sumió en sus pensamientos. Thorin aprovechó el momento para escrutarle, y se dio cuenta de algo que no había observado antes: para ser un niño tan joven y encerrado en aquel lugar, los músculos de Lobo se le marcaban demasiado para no tratarse de un adulto.

-          ¿Qué edad tienes, Lobo?

-          ¡Tengo nueve años! ¡Mira! Uno por cada año que he sobrevivido – Y, levantándose la camisa gris con orgullo, le mostró una serie de tatuajes que tenía sobre el pecho y el estómago, algunos más elaborados, otros en cierto modo estropeados y deformados por el propio crecimiento de Lobo.

-          ¿Qué hace alguien tan joven aquí? ¿Dónde está tu familia?

-          Mi familia me vendió cuando yo tenía tres años. Al menos eso es lo que dice Maina. Ella me cuidó hasta los cinco años, pero un día me porté mal y me trajeron aquí. Soy un guerrero, como tú.

-          Y entiendes el iglishmek, como yo… ¿Quién te lo enseñó? ¿Qué otros enanos han pasado por aquí?

-          Cuando me trajeron aquí había también a otro enano. Me dijo Maina que lo encontraron en un ataque contra orcos. Maina oye cosas, ¿sabes? Y si me porto bien me las cuenta. Aprendí muchas cosas de él, pero un día se lo llevaron. No lo he vuelto a ver. ¡A lo mejor tú lo conoces!

Thorin agradeció la calidez de Lobo, que en su inocencia parecía pensar que todos los enanos se conocerían entre ellos.  

-          ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – preguntó el chico.

-          Thorin, hijo de…

-          …Thráin. – Lobo, con sus ojos azules abiertos como dos lunas llenas, terminó la frase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño flashback...

_Cuatro años antes..._  
  
~~~  
  
-          ¡No te lo lleves! ¡Es muy pequeño todavía! – Gritó la mujer, llorando.

-          ¡Calla! Aquí no hace nada, y el jefe quiere piezas nuevas para los torneos. – Respondió un hombre fornido, sujetando a un niño por los hombros y dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta.  El pequeño estaba angustiado y confuso, y le costaba respirar debido al llanto. Sin embargo, se mantenía quieto y obediente caminando por delante del individuo que lo empujaba.

Agarrándolo por los brazos y haciéndole caminar por delante, el hombre guió al niño por una escalera de caracol construida en piedra y madera, y por un largo pasillo con puertas a ambos lados. De algunas de ellas escapaban voces o gritos, en otras el silencio resultaba incluso espeluznante. Al pasar junto a una puerta de madera especialmente desvencijada tras la que se escuchaba un chirrido, el pequeño se estremeció.

-          Te quedas aquí. – explicó su captor, mientras sacaba una llave de hierro y abría una de las puertas del final del pasillo, haciendo entrar a Lobo a una celda que olía a humedad y a paja y cerrando la puerta entre ambos. - Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

Lobo permaneció quieto junto a la puerta cerrada, intentando comprender la situación. Después de vivir tanto tiempo como recordara en las cocinas del castillo, trabajando como pinche de cocina y mozo de cuadras,  no estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Había sido cuidado y educado, con mayor o menor eficacia, por los hombres y las mujeres que faenaban en esa zona de la fortaleza, y habituado a tener cierta libertad de movimiento en el patio que unía las cocinas con los establos. Es cierto que los golpes y los gritos siempre habían sido parte de su vida, y que no sabía lo que era tener una figura paternal que le calmara después de una pesadilla, pero nunca le habían faltado el pan ni el abrigo. 

Cuando una figura tumbada en una esquina de la celda y cubierta por una manta se movió, Lobo contuvo la respiración. ¿Sería esto lo que tanto temía Maina? ¿Sería el monstruo con el que le amenazaba cuando robaba una pieza de fruta del cesto? La sombra se irguió lentamente emitiendo un gruñido grave que le puso la piel de gallina al niño, y dio un paso hacia él. Entonces se retiró la manta con brusquedad, descubriendo que se trataba de un enano anciano, que a Lobo le pareció imponente, con su barba blanca sucia y un trozo de cuero atado tras la cabeza tapándole un ojo.

-          ¿Quién eres, pequeño? ¿Te has perdido?

-          N-no... No me haga daño, por favor. –Lobo se sorprendió al escuchar el eco que producía en la celda su propia voz. El enano sonrió, o casi pareció que lo hacía.

-          No te haré daño. No estoy aquí para eso.  
  
~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin se quedó sin palabras ante el relato de Lobo. Que la vida, a través de sus desgracias, le hubiera llevado hasta esta mazmorra, en la que había estado prisionero su propio padre…

-          ¿Dónde está ahora, Lobo? ¿Dónde está Thráin?

-          No lo sé – contestó el muchachito encogiéndose de hombros – Se lo llevaron hace tiempo. Algunos no duran mucho.

-          ¿Y sabes a dónde se lo llevaron?

-          No… -Lobo empezaba a sentirse incómodo ante el interrogatorio- No lo he visto en la Arena, y he oído que ya no está en el castillo. Hace más de un año que se lo llevaron. Lo siento. – Añadió, notando la congoja de su acompañante.

-          ¿Qué es la Arena? ¿Y qué es este sitio, y qué quieren de mí? – exclamó Thorin, casi gritando, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo tapándose el rostro con las manos. Lobo se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él, acariciándole la cabeza en un  torpe gesto infantil que provocó que el enano recordara dolorosamente a sus dos sobrinos pequeños.

-          Thorin, no llores… Eres un guerrero, y eres fuerte. Y noble. Por eso te han traído aquí. A mi señor le divierte organizar torneos, competiciones cuerpo a cuerpo. Somos muchos los que permanecemos encerrados aquí, pero… no todos sobreviven a los torneos, ¿sabes? Tienes que hacerlo lo mejor posible para seguir adelante.

Thorin sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina con la descripción que Lobo hacía de lo que iba a ser su vida en esa fortaleza. Esclavizado como un gladiador, encerrado en una mazmorra con el simple objetivo de matar, o de evitar que le mataran. ¿Y este niño era uno de estos luchadores, era un juguete mortal para quien fuera que manejara los hilos de un entretenimiento tan macabro? ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo podía Mahal permitir que una criatura inocente tuviera que luchar por su vida para el entretenimiento de un hombre y su Corte?  Pensó en Fili y en Kili, sus sobrinos, y en los esfuerzos que tanto él como la madre de los niños hacían para que tuvieran una infancia feliz sin pasar frío ni hambre. Pensó en su propia infancia, como heredero al trono. Y pensó en Lobo, solo en ese sótano húmedo...y entendió las cicatrices y la forma física del pequeño.

-          Lobo… ¿Cómo puedes?

El niño se irguió, y se puso muy serio:

-          Si no hiero, me hieren a mí. No quiero matar a nadie. No lo hago si puedo evitarlo. Pero no quiero que me maten, porque algún día podré salir de aquí, me lo habré ganado, y entonces podré tener mi propia familia. Y tendré una granja con caballos.

Thorin se dio cuenta que había herido los sentimientos del niño, que había interpretado que el enano le juzgaba. Se puso en pié junto a él y le puso la mano sobre el hombro:

-          No me refería a eso. Siento haberte ofendido. Lo que me pregunto es cómo puedes seguir día tras día, cómo puedes vivir así. Lobo, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

Día tras día, Thorin y Lobo convivían en la mazmorra: Por las noches dormían arrinconados en una esquina de la estancia, sobre un montón de paja seca y con algunas mantas raídas. Dos veces al día, Maina (una de las mujeres de la cocina) o algún pinche les llevaba agua fresca y una comida sencilla que, si bien nunca dejaba saciado a ninguno de los dos, les mantenía alimentados. Una vez a la semana también les acercaban un cubo de agua para que pudieran lavarse, si bien tenían que secarse con las mismas mantas con las que dormían, y la humedad de la mazmorra, sumada al tejido casi empapado, calaba hasta los huesos de los dos prisioneros durante la noche siguiente.

Durante esos días, Thorin entendió cómo era la vida del pequeño allí, la forma en que luchaba por sobrevivir cada vez que a sus amos “convocaban” a los prisioneros a un torneo cuerpo a cuerpo. Aprendió que el arma predilecta de Lobo eran los cuchillos, que combinaba con escudos pequeños que le permitían aprovechar su pequeño tamaño y su agilidad al máximo; y que si bien no siempre morían esclavos en la Arena, a menudo acababan heridos, mutilados o castigados. Y podían considerarse afortunados si las heridas no les provocaban infecciones mortales. Elfos, Hombres, orcos, enanos… Gentes de casi todas las razas de la Tierra Media se encontraban prisioneros, esclavizados en el interior de la fortaleza, olvidados para siempre y sin poder recordar ninguna razón para intentar escapar. Lo mismo le ocurría a Lobo: Después de pasar prácticamente su vida entera entre los muros del castillo, sin recordar quién era su familia o cómo eran los bosques y prados que se extendían ante las puertas de la muralla, siendo consciente de que no sería capaz de sobrevivir en lo salvaje, su mente había encontrado cierta protección en convencerse de que dentro de su mazmorra estaba más seguro.

Sin embargo, el corazón y el espíritu de Thorin estaba con su familia, ignorante del destino que estaba sufriendo; con Dwalin, de quien no dudaba que removería Cielo y Tierra para hallarle, y con su padre. Estaba convencido de que sólo el destino podría haberle llevado a esa estancia, junto a ese niño, para quien Thráin también había sido en cierto modo una figura paterna.

En una ocasión no fue Maina quien le llevó la comida a los dos prisioneros, sino un hombre rudo que solía “ocuparse” de otras celdas. Sin el temor de hacer daño a la que parecía ser la única aliada de Lobo, Thorin se abalanzó sobre el sirviente, sujetándolo contra la pared:

-          ¿Dónde está el otro enano? – Exigió saber el joven príncipe. - ¿Dónde está Thráin?

El hombre trató de zafarse mientras gritaba para alertar a sus compañeros, mientras Lobo permanecía muy quieto, sosteniendo la respiración, en el centro de la estancia: Thorin, al ver la oportunidad de interrogar al criado, no contó con la posibilidad de que hubiera otros en el pasillo. Lobo sabía, por experiencia propia, que los sirvientes nunca se arriesgaban a bajar solos a las mazmorras. En apenas quince segundos entraron dos hombres más, ataviados con prendas sencillas de colores pardos, que consiguieron separar al enano de su compañero y lanzarlo contra el suelo, cerrando rápidamente la puerta de la mazmorra tras ellos. Thorin trató de calmarse, y admitió para sí mismo que había sido una idea estúpida el abalanzarse sobre el hombre.  Tras él, Lobo se había sentado en una esquina, abrazándose las rodillas y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. 

Thorin no encontró fuerzas para hablarle. Suspiró, y dejándose caer en el lecho de paja que hacía las veces de cama, se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba de impotencia, de rabia, de un dolor que era incapaz de explicar y que corroía su mente y, con el  peso del sufrimiento en los párpados, se quedó dormido ante Lobo.

 

* * *

 

Despertó repentinamente, sin saber cuánto tiempo había dormido y sin estar seguro de qué era lo que le había sobresaltado. Lobo se había tumbado entre sus brazos, buscando protección en el enano, y respiraba pausadamente. Pocos segundos más tarde lo comprendió: cuatro hombres armados con cuchillos, bastones y látigos irrumpieron en la mazmorra y separaron a los dos esclavos. Dos de ellos, entre gritos,  sujetaron a Thorin, que se resistía a soltar al pequeño, mientras otro levantó en peso al niño y lo alejó del enano. Thorin se retorcía, intentando liberarse, mientras los hombres (uno de ellos el mismo al que el príncipe enano había intentado interrogar) se gritaban entre ellos y Lobo parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. En apenas un instante el muchacho estaba siendo castigado a latigazos, en lo que no era más que un castigo a Thorin, obligado a observar, por la rebeldía que había demostrado poco antes.  Éste se resistía, intentaba liberarse, sentía que los gritos de dolor del niño se clavaban en sus oídos. Por su parte, Lobo trataba de protegerse tapándose con sus brazos, pero si no recibía un latigazo en la espalda o en los hombros, lo hacía  en el torso o en las piernas: No había forma de escapar a la brutalidad del hombre, que disfrutaba viendo la piel del pequeño volverse roja y agrietarse bajo su látigo. Para aumentar la diversión, los dos sirvientes que agarraban a Thorin le permitieron soltarse, de manera que este se abalanzó entre el cuerpo del niño y el de su torturador, protegiéndolo y recibiendo él los latigazos.

Pasaron segundos, minutos. Era imposible saberlo, Thorin sólo tenía consciencia de las carcajadas de sus secuestradores, del indescriptible dolor de los latigazos, de la sensación de tener la túnica pegada a la espalda por el sudor (¿o sería sangre?) y del temblor del cuerpo de Lobo contra sus brazos y su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta, los latigazos habían cesado y se encontraban los dos, de nuevo, a solas en la celda.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Dwalin llegó a esta villa, construida a los pies de una colina sobre la que se alzaba un castillo de piedra gris, llevaba ya más de diez días buscando a Thorin. Casi había gastado sus ahorros deambulando en aldeas y pueblos, siguiendo la más mínima pista, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tocar las monedas que pertenecían a su amigo. Era Thorin el que tenía tres bocas más que alimentar, no él. En el momento en que pensó en los pequeños Fili y Kili, y en Dís, la hermana de Thorin y madre de los niños, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta: Era por ellos por los que seguía caminando, seguía buscando y preguntando por el príncipe enano. ¿O era por él mismo? Dwalin no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a la tristeza de Dís si tuviera que darle una trágica noticia, y es que si bien ella era todo un ejemplo de entereza, el guerrero no estaba seguro de que pudiera resistir una pérdida más, después de la muerte de su abuelo, su marido y su hermano y  la desaparición de su padre.

Con este pensamiento, se ajustó la capa que le cubría los hombros y la espalda (y también parte de los macutos que cargaba) y trató de pasar desapercibido en esa aldea gris y monótona, en la que parecía que el sol nunca se había dignado a brillar. La humedad en el ambiente combinaba bien con los rostros tristes de los adultos y las caritas sucias de los niños, si bien nadie parecía enfermo ni hambriento, simplemente… abandonados.

¿En cuántos pueblos había buscado ya? ¿Cuántas noches había soñado que se acercaba a Thorin, que éste le gritaba pero que no podía verle? ¿Cuántas veces había estado a punto de rendirse? Y ahora, de vuelta a empezar, siendo un mendigo entre extraños, teniendo que buscar dónde cobijarse, pensando a quién preguntar y dónde conseguir información. Tratando de descubrir esa persona en la que podía confiar lo suficiente para tener una pista más.

Se dirigió hacia el centro de la villa y se apoyó contra la pared de una casa, y observó. Si bien sus primeras impresiones sobre los habitantes de la región habían sido opacas y grises, no había entendido la razón, pero no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que se diera cuenta: Eran las mujeres. Mujeres por todos lados, en los puestos de comida, en las puertas de las casas, caminando por las callejuelas. Mujeres, mujeres, mujeres. Aunque también contó hombres, la proporción era escandalosamente pequeña, y la mayoría eran demasiado jóvenes o demasiado mayores. Así que de eso se trataba: Dwalin había llegado a un pueblo azotado por la guerra, en el que gran parte de la población masculina había fallecido. La tristeza por la pérdida de los seres queridos se transmitía en todo, desde los ojos de los más pequeños hasta en la tierra del camino, pasando por las ventanas cerradas y las ancianas vestidas de luto. “Pues no seré yo quien sea capaz de alegrar a esta pobre gente”, pensó el enano, identificándose con el sentimiento de pérdida.

-          ¡Maestro enano! ¿Habéis comido ya? – Preguntó una vendedora de fruta acercándose a Dwalin. - ¡No encontraréis manzanas más jugosas en todo Befen! ¡Tres por dos monedas de cobre!

Dwalin miró a la mujer, algo más alta que él, en el mismo instante en que ésta tropezaba, volcando la mercancía que llevaba en una caja sujeta al torso. Viendo su oportunidad de entablar conversación de forma casual, el enano se acercó rápidamente a la frutera, recogiendo todas las manzanas que pudo y volviendo a colocarlas en la caja, entre las disculpas y lamentos de la señora.

-          ¡Cuánto lo siento! Disculpadme, esta torpeza no es propia de mí… ¿Ésa es la última manzana? Quedáosla, por vuestra amabilidad. – Dwalin ignoró la oferta y colocó la última fruta dentro del improvisado mostrador portátil.- Señor, ¿No habéis comido aún? Tengo algo mejor que las manzanas, algo para entrar en calor, si me acompañáis. Quisiera pagaros por vuestra amabilidad, pero poco tengo que ofrecer más que un plato de guiso y un asiento junto al fuego.

-          No recuerdo la última vez que comí algo caliente. No puedo rechazar esta invitación. Mi nombre es Dwalin, hijo de Fundin, a vuestro servicio.

-          Eillon, al vuestro. Seguidme, mi marido estará esperando.


End file.
